A Conventional Idea
by JC 619
Summary: The Lucky Cat Café is going through it's slow summer period. After hearing something Fred said, Aunt Cass has an idea to bring in some more customers. Check it out!


JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat, and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker._ Okay now, Here is a Oneshot I have thought of doing for Big Hero 6 for awhile now so I hope you will all enjoy it. Disney owns Big Hero 6, Marvel, and probably afew other things that aren't mentioned here.

* * *

"Not bad out there Hiro, Didn't know you had the forearm strength." said Fred as he was walking with Hiro.

"Thanks, Though I'm surprised about how well you are when it comes to building houses." replied Hiro.

"Well I've helped build homes for the homeless for afew years now, This makes number 6." said Fred.

"Cool." said Hiro as him, and Fred made it to the Lucky Cat Café, and went inside.

"Hey Aunt Cass." said Hiro.

"Afternoon, Ms. Hamada." said Fred.

"Oh, Hey there guys! Pull up a chair, and make yourself comfortable." said Aunt Cass as she was checking the board.

"Hmm... Should I reduce the price of my wings, Or maybe do a 2 for 1 deal?" questioned Aunt Cass.

"What are you doing there Ms. Hamada?" asked Fred.

"Oh, Just trying to make afew deals as you can see, Business has been abit slow as of late." said Aunt Cass as she showed that only Fred, and Hiro were the only ones in the Café.

"Well it is summer, and it's always been our slow time." said Hiro.

"Yeah, Huh, That's odd." said Aunt Cass.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiro.

"That." said Aunt Cass as she pointed outside.

Fred, and Hiro looked to see that outside of the Café was some guy dressed as some sort of monster standing there.

"That's the ninth person this week dressed up walking around here this week." said Aunt Cass.

"Oh, I know what's going on." said Fred.

"Really, What is it?" asked Hiro.

"It's Supah-Con, The Annual Comic Book Convention!" said Fred.

"What's that?" asked Aunt Cass.

"It's a big convention for Comic Book Fans, I go every year." said Fred.

"I heard it's this weekend too." said Hiro.

"Big convention?" asked Aunt Cass, Thinking about something.

"Yeah, I think we nearly hit a million fans last year, and alot come from allover the country." said Fred.

"Hmmm, Interesting." said Aunt Cass.

"So how was building that Home?" asked Aunt Cass.

(Later that Night)

"Night Aunt Cass." said Hiro as he was heading up to his bedroom.

"Oh, Hey Hiro, Afew questions." said Aunt Cass as she quickly caught up to her nephew.

"Did you ever make a food service chip for Baymax?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Yeah, I actually finished it yesterday." responded Hiro.

"Ok, Can I perhaps borrow Baymax tomorrow please?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Sure, Just make sure he doesn't get any stains on him, Those blueberries are murder to scrub out." said Hiro."

"Thanks, Night Hiro." said Aunt Cass.

(Next Morning)

"See you later Aunt Cass." said Hiro as he, and Fred were leaving the Café.

"Have a good day you two." replied Aunt Cass.

After the two left, Aunt Cass then saw a delivery man show up.

"Packages for a Miss Cassandra Hamada?" asked the Delivery man.

"Right here." said Cass as she took the Packages.

Just then, Hiro walked back into the Café.

"Hey Aunt Cass, Forgot to grab my Cellphone." said Hiro as he then noticed the two.

"Oh, What are those?" asked Hiro.

"Um, Just some aprons I needed." replied Aunt Cass in a sly way.

"Ok then." said Hiro as he grabbed his Phone, and left.

(Later that day)

"Great that we finally got that house all up." said Hiro as he was walking with Fred.

"Yeah, Tomorrow is when the painter will come, then it will be ready for that new family." said Fred.

"We don't have to so up to help them correct?" asked Hiro.

"No, They have their own people for that." said Fred.

"Well that's..." said Hiro as he then looked abit stunned at what was ahead of them.

The Lucky Cat Café had afew comic book decorations around it including the cat statue on the small awning wearing a cape, and mask. The sign in front of the Café reads "Superhero & Comic Book Fans Welcome!"

"Didn't see that this morning when I left." said Hiro.

"Well let's see what's going on." said Fred as they entered the Cafe.

Inside the Café was packed with men, women, and children all in costumes eating, ordering food, and talking to eachother.

"Well this is definitely weird to see." said Hiro as he was looking at all of the customers.

"Eh, Not too weird of a crowd." said Fred.

"Hey there guys!" said Aunt Cass as she walked towards Fred, and Hiro.

"Oh, Hey Aunt Cass, Uh what's with the..? asked Hiro as he noticed that his Aunt was wearing a costume.

"Costume? Well remembering what Fred said about the Convention I decided to get into the spirit by decorating the place, and catering to the folks."  
answered Aunt Cass.

"This is apparently the costume of a the Wasp, Thankfully it's cooking safe, and completely appropriate for me." said Aunt Cass.

"Well you look nice in it." said Hiro.

"Yeah, You match her up nicely." said Fred.

"Well Thank you guys, This is working out pretty well so far." said Aunt Cass.

"Really?" asked Hiro.

"Yep, We've tripled the profit today alone compared to last week, and will probably double what we made last year by the week's end." said Aunt Cass.

"Wow awesome Ms. Hamada!" said Fred.

"Well you guys have a seat, and I'll get you some wings on the house." said Aunt Cass.

"What a second, Where's Baymax?" asked Hiro.

"Over there." said Aunt Cass as she pointed to Baymax.

"Your Milkshakes, Mr. Spider-Man, and Ms. Black Cat." said Baymax as he served the customers the shakes. Baymax was dressed as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

"Okay, I'm pressed, and oddened." said Hiro.

"If Honey Lemon was here she would be taking so many pics of this right now." said Fred.

* * *

And done. Hope you all enjoyed it. I actually have a couple of Big Hero 6 oneshot ideas if this does good here. **Reviews** are Up!


End file.
